Gods and Monsters
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: One-shots on Bleach. Any character or any pairing, AU's, crack, angst, romance, anything, updates totally randomly. Chapter Three: Twenty-six year old school teacher Orihime Inoue receives a pleasant surprise. Renji x Orihime.
1. Chapter 1: Ukitake x Luppi

**Hi everyone, it's nice to meet you. This is my first time writing for Bleach and I hope you enjoy!  
**

 **If you would like me to write a chapter for you just drop me a review with a character/pairing and/or scenario you would like. As long as it doesn't go over T rating I will write it for you.**

 **Hope you enjoy guys. I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lazy tea days

* * *

A soft sigh slipped past the white-haired Captain's lips as he sipped his tea. Today was so peaceful, so quiet, it was days like this he loved, days when the clouds passed by slowly and the most dangerous thing to threaten the Soul Society was the chance of its officers falling asleep over their paperwork. This was how it should be.

Had Ukitake been a lower ranked officer, or even one of the less experienced Captains, he might have missed the Espada's spiritual pressure.

As it was he had a split second warning before slender arms wrapped around his middle, "miss me?" A low voice purred in his ear.

Ukitake jumped, he turned slightly, his movements hindered by the arms around him and the warm body pressed against his back.

"Luppi! You shouldn't be here," he said, surprised, but leaning back into his lover's warmth anyway.

"Or what? The big bad Soul Reapers will come and get me?" A soft laugh shook his thin chest. "Please don't forget darling, I'm an Espada now."

Jushiro tilted his head back onto his secret boyfriend's shoulder, "I know that, but I still worry about you whenever you do this."

"Then don't make me, come and live with me in Huecto Mundo and I'll never set foot in Soul Society again," the purple-eyed Arrancar promised.

Jushiro twisted around, "do you mean that?"

"Sure," the Espada kissed his neck, "come with me and I'll never want anything else."

Jushiro wanted to point out that this idea would never work, that Luppi was a member of Aizen's army and that he himself would never side with Aizen, not even for Luppi.

But he couldn't, this was a beautiful moment with the man he loved who, somehow, incredibly, against all odds, had grown to love him back. He just couldn't bring himself to ruin it.

So instead he simply leaned up and captured the Espada's lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

Then the alarms started blaring.

"Don't freak out," Luppi whispered against Ukitake's lips, mockery dripping from every word, "but I think an Arrancar might have invaded the Soul Society!"

"What?!" Jushiro whispered in a very fake, mock-surprised tone, "how could you possibly know this?"

Instead of answering him Luppi sealed their mouths together again, this kiss nowhere near as gentle as their first, "you should leave. They'll find you if you stay." Jushiro said.

Luppi smiled, "let them."

* * *

 **Done!**

 **I have absolutely no idea how I let this happen. I literally picked these two characters totally at random and attempted to write a fic about them. I hope you enjoyed anyway.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ichigo x Orihime

**Many thanks to ichilover0213 for your review! I'm glad you liked it. I couldn't decide which one I wanted to write more so I wrote both, here is your Ichihime, the next chapter will be the Renhime. Don't worry, no pairing is too popular.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unless you want to

* * *

Ichigo leaned back in his seat, there was a new kid in his class, but the only reason he was paying any attention to that was because new kids in his class tended to be Soul Reapers, or Hollows, or some ungodly combination of the two, that was the only reason.

Orihime's false giggle echoed through the room.

Okay, no, that wasn't the only reason.

This upstart punk was flirting with Orihime.

Well calling him an upstart was probably a bit harsh and he wasn't a punk, he looked like a nice kid, a little on the short side with chin-length brown hair and huge soulful brown eyes. But Orihime was clearly not interested and only bestowing her attentions on him to be nice, she wasn't the sort of person to just reject someone out of hand.

So if this guy could just _back off_ then Ichigo would like him much better. He wasn't sure why this bugged him so much on a personal level, he was annoyed for Orihime's sake, sure, but that wasn't all...

"Sorry, I'm actually going on a date to the movies with my boyfriend tonight so I can't go out with you," Orihime was saying, a touch of regret. The regret was not for being unable to go out with him, Ichigo knew, but for the lie, Orihime didn't have a boyfriend and to the best of Ichigo's knowledge had no plans to go to the cinema this evening.

This guy might be so bad but he was damn stubborn if Orihime had to resort to lying.

"So you have a boyfriend, does he go to this school?" The guy asked.

 _None of your business,_ Ichigo answered mentally, but the new guy, not possessing the ability to read minds, didn't hear him.

"Um..." Orihime hesitated, Ichigo decided to do something about it.

"Yes, I do," he said, coming up behind Orihime who jumped slightly and then gave him a pleasant smile. Then her brain caught up with her emotions and she realized what Ichigo had just said, what he was doing here.

She leapt out of her chair, sending it crashing backwards, Orihime didn't notice.

"I-Ichigo!" She stammered, she gave him a hesitant look that said quite clearly that he didn't need to do this. He gave her one back that said he did. Orihime's heart warmed slightly, when this had begun Ichigo had barely known who she was, now he knew her so well they could communicate with glances. It was funny how things had turned out.

Ichigo put an arm around her shoulders and then, mustering his courage, kissed her on the cheek.

"You ready?" He asked, trying to act as though he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

Orihime's cheeks were now the colour of Renji's hair as she too struggled to make it look as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Orihime looked around and saw that they were indeed the only three left in the classroom.

Stammering apologies to Ichigo and Orihime the new guy left, Ichigo slung his bag over his shoulder as he watched him go.

Orihime smiled at him, "thank you Ichigo." She said sincerely.

Ichigo sighed his 'whatever-I-don't-care' persona firmly in place, "don't worry about it, it was nothing. Just say no Orihime, if you don't want to go out with someone just say so."

Orihime smiled, not fooled for a second, but his grumpy face was so adorable she just couldn't help herself. Orihime leaned up on her toes and kiss Ichigo's cheek in return, "it wasn't nothing," she told him. "And I promise not to go out with anyone unless I want to," she agreed gently.

After a second of unabashed staring at each other they resumed walking. The pair exited the school building. "So," asked Ichigo, "did you have a particular movie in mind or do you want me to choose?"

Orihime stopped walking as she tried to make sense of this statement. Then she caught on and her whole face lit up in a smile. She ran to catch up with Ichigo.

"Well they have that new Sci-fi starring Fujimara Kenji that looks pretty good?" She offered.

Ichigo turned to look at her and his words about not going out with someone she didn't want to passed between them. Ichigo waited, but Orihime didn't detract her statement.

Ichigo smiled, one of his genuine smiles that made his eyes look almost golden, those smiles were rare but Orihime loved them even more for that.

"Okay, let's see that," he agreed.

Orihime's smile widened and they walked off. Together.

* * *

 **Done! I hope you all enjoyed, especially ichilover0213 who requested an Ichigo x Orihime story. The next one will be a Renji x Orihime story. If anyone wants me to write a story about a certain character or pairing just leave me a review and I will do so.**

 **That's all guys, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Renji x Orihime

**Hi everyone, here is the Renji x Orihime chapter for ichilover0213 as promised. If you have a character, pairing, genre or scenario you would like me to write just leave me a review with your request.**

 **And many thanks to** **hardoraku** **for following and favoriting this story and yours truly and alesia-inkubi for following, you guys rock!**

* * *

Chapter 3: No one has to know

* * *

"And Sakura and Yuki have come so far in their spelling I'm so proud of them!" Orihime finished in an exited gush, the twenty-five year old kindergarten teacher had lost none of the exited happiness she had possessed as a teenager and now it could easily be heard as she talked about her favourite subject of all time, her young students.

"But I have so much marking, I'm so busy!" She continued, if anyone else had said this it would have sounded like a complaint but Inoue-Sensei sounded _thrilled_ to be so busy, "I still have to do the dishes and the laundry, sweep the floors, pay the bills and finish the marking!" She exclaimed, ticking them off on her free hand, the other pressing her phone to her ear.

On the other end Renji smiled, he loved listening to Orihime's voice. No matter what was going on she always tried to remain plucky, remain strong, even in their darkest hour, the war against the _Vandenreich six years ago, she had stayed strong. Over the next few years while Orihime went through university she and Renji had grown closer until he was calling her every second or third day, just to hear her voice, Rukia teased him that he had a crush, but Renji knew Rukia was wrong, it was more than that.  
_

 _"Well, just remember to lock your back door," said Renji.  
_

 _Orihime, who had been nodding along with his words, stopped, a faint frown marring her features. Renji usually said something like that before saying goodbye, 'just remember to set your alarm,' or 'don't forget to eat,' were common ones, but lock her door, specifically back door? He'd never said that before, why now.  
_

 _As though he could read her thoughts, Renji's voice came from behind her, "you never know what Soul Reapers might sneak in."  
_

 _Orihime whirled, a smile lighting up her face, Renji stood there, lounging against her open back door.  
_

 _Orihime threw herself at him, she'd caught him off guard, just like he'd caught her, but Renji was still fast enough to catch Orihime and scoop her off her feet as her bell-like laughter filled the apartment, her long hair flowing around them as he swung her around.  
_

 _Orihime Inoue was a twenty six year old school teacher who would swear to her students that she lived an average life in an average neighbourhood.  
_

 _And Renji Abarai was her Soul Reaper boyfriend, the lieutenant of the 6_ _th_ _Squad under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, it was his job to regulate the flow of souls in and out of the world of the living and slay Hollows, souls that had lost their hearts and devoured other souls. But Orihime didn't think her students needed to know that._

* * *

 ** _Done! Tell me what you think guys or leave a request! Until next time! Bye!_**


End file.
